


Marching to the Drummer

by Wolfy_Nixus



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbians, Malora - Freeform, Slash, but i think it's okay, maybe a bit ooc, texts from disney, there are things in this AU that altered them a bit, tumblr inspiration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Nixus/pseuds/Wolfy_Nixus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a manip from the tumblr blog Texts From Disney, I switched it around a bit, but I think it works. This might be continued, depends on the reception :) I hope everyone enjoys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fingers danced skillfully across a keyboard, the words on the screen continuing to populate at an impressive rate. It was why she was given this mundane task, she got it done the quickest of her peers. She scoffed, her peers...no one in this damn building could even wish to be her peer. Adding a period, and a clicking the print button she waited for the machine to spit out the several pages of documents, applied her signature, _Maleficent D. Winger_.

  
She tucked a loose strand of black hair behind her ear, she slowly stood, gathered the paperwork and her briefcase and made her way out of her office. She dropped the stack on the center of her secretary's desk, smirking slightly at the sound of the indignant huff from the man behind the desk. 

"Really, now? Not even a 'Here, Diaval, you gorgeous man, you're a godsend'? I swear..." He grumbled as he shuffled the sheets of paper, making sure they were in order as his employer waited for the elevator to come. 

"Gorgeous? Diaval, you aremany things, gorgeous is not one of them." As she stepped into the open doors she heard him over her shoulder, "So just a godsend, eh?" She just smiled, ruby red lips gleaming as the doors shut and she was transported to the basement garage. 

 

* * *

 

Blonde hair kept coming loose and falling into blue eyes, screwing up their vision and thus their aim. They made the shot anyway, and as stick made contact with puck it flew across the ice, even gaining air thanks to her ungainly slice of the piece of heavy plastic. She frowned as the goalie still managed to block her score. She held her temper in check, this was just practice, nothing else. 

Even so, she felt one of her teammates bump her from behind good naturedly, a heavily padded arm thrown across her shoulders. This was a co-ed team, they were very few, but Aurora was so glad to be on one with her best friend Philip. "Hey, B, what's wrong? You seem really intense today." Aurora shook her head, shrugging off his arm but pat his shoulder in a show of good faith. 

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong." Philip glided with her across the ice towards the locker rooms, pausing at the different doors. 

"Yea? Well I don't believe you. Weren't you seeing someone?" At the setting of Aurora's jaw he knew he was right. "Oh, I get it. She dump you?" Aurora glared at him and shoved him lightly. 

"Go shower, 'Prince'." Philip just watched quietly and shook his head as she headed into the girls' locker room, before making his way into his own. It was a few moments before they met up again. The pair never actually showered in the locker rooms, simply satisfied to just change into slightly cleaner clothes before heading home. 

Philip stood with Aurora outside on the sidewalk, waiting patiently for the bus to come by. It was quiet, but Philip kept glancing at his friend, having known her since they were in the high school hockey team, they were closer than siblings. Aurora seemed lax, duffle lazily hanging off her shoulder, stick strapped to her back, wearing a sports tank top the hugged her body securely, showing off her curves and also her muscle from a reasonably heavy training regimen. She was trying too hard to be aloof. He smirked. She caught this from her peripheral and glared. 

"Gods...Fine! But I dumped her!" Philip laughed, but then it died down at the look of utter frustration on his friends face. 

"What happened?" Aurora rubbed her face and sighed.

"She cheated on me, then tried to spin it on me. It was...no, and she kept talking about my aunties! I was so done, it was a long time coming..." Philip nodded slowly. 

"Not everyone can be like M-"

"Don't say it! That's been over..." Philip could see Aurora was trying to seem tough. 

"You know...your dad's...you're an adult now. You can do what you want." Aurora frowned, looking up as the bus approached. They got on quietly, swiping their passes before finding seats at the very back. 

"It's not that simple...it's been two years, she's probably moved on by now...she was way out of my league anyway." Philip nodded. 

"Yeah, you're right." Aurora blinked at him, surprised. 

"What the hell!?" Philip shrugged, sitting back. 

"What? Is it not true? I mean, she's got the looks and the smarts. All you've got is a rockin' bod and a snappy temper." Aurora glared at her friend. 

"Shut up! I'm a damn catch! She'd be lucky to get back together with me!" Philip scoffed. 

"Suuure, she would. I bet if you texted her right now she wouldn't bother responding, let alone accept a date with you." Aurora glared and whipped out her phone quickly, she'd finished her message and was about to hit send when she realized what was happening. 

"Why you--HEY!" Before she could stop him he'd grinned and pressed send for her, and she watched in horror as her message was sent into the data stream. "Shit...You son of a bitch, Philip..." 

 

* * *

 

Maleficent looked at her phone curiously as it sat beside her glass of wine on the side table. She'd arrived home safely, then immediately went about settling in for a relaxing evening at home, dressed in a simple earth-tone robe, hair loose and cascading down her back and across her shoulder. She was nude beneath her robe and happily so, one of her shows playing on the television and dinner simmering on the stove.   
A perfectly manicured hand reached for the phone, glancing at the sender and her eyes widened slightly, and surprised herself as she quickly unlocked the screen to read the message. 

_'Whatever you're doing, stop and come over.'_

Maleficent just stared at the message for a long time, or at least long enough for her screen to dim, bringing her back to the moment. She hadn't heard from Aurora in two years, though she hadn't seen her since the finals last season...of course the blonde didn't know that. The brunette locked her phone and set it down hard, shaking her head. She wouldn't get mixed up in that again. She refused to. For one she wasn't the one that ended it, it had been Aurora. Not even with any notice! One second they were happy, Maleficent was even thinking of asking Aurora to move in, she certainly had the room and the means to support them. But then Aurora stopped talking to her, and finally when confronted just told Maleficent to leave her alone. 

"How dare she...How.. _dare she_!" She growled and stood up, shutting off her tv and headed into the kitchen to work on dinner, glaring daggers at the chicken in the pan. The longer she stood at the stove, though, the more she cooled off. She glanced back into the living room, at the phone silently sitting there, then shook her head. 

With her plate filled with dinner she made her way back into the living room, sat down and glanced at her phone again. With a heavy groan she reached over and picked the damn thing up before firing off her own message. 

_'Why?'_

 

* * *

 

Aurora was back home, a bag of fast food set down on the floor as she sat and watched a cartoon. She couldn't believe what Philip had done, she'd given him the silent treatment after a good yelling until they reached her stop. He just kept grinning and gave her the thumbs up through the window as the bus continued on its route. It'd been nearly an hour since the message had been sent and there had been no reply.

_'Maybe she changed her number...maybe she thinks I'm a creep.'_

She jumped as her phone vibrated loudly across her wood floor, she nearly dropped her fries! She grabbed her phone and her eyes widened at the sultry smily welcoming her. She read the message and blinked, she glanced away, then back down. She typed and retyped and re-retyped until she finally settled on something. 

_'Can you eat me out for old times sake?'_ She sent it off, her pride too big to deflate, and she was still thinking of what Philip had said earlier. He'd attempted to manipulate her but at the same time, was he really that wrong?

She stared at the phone for several minutes, food getting cold, until finally there was a response, and her eyes widened. 

 

* * *

 

Maleficent glanced at the message, blinking owlishly before letting out a ringing laugh, she covered her mouth despite herself. Aurora really hadn't changed much in two years. She'd always been a bit of a child, a bit naive, and yet wise in her own way. Taught in no other way, she'd always been honest, despite her sire. Maleficent loved that honesty, she probably still did. 

Pearly whites worried her bottom lip, still rosy despite having removed most of her makeup upon arriving home. She decided. 

_'Only for old time's sake.'_

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Two years ago_  

           Slightly tanned fingers ran through dark hair, untangling knots as gently as possible. The taller, pale body attached to the hair stretched, sighing against the silk sheets. The blonde couldn't help but grin, head resting on her fist, gazing down at her lover, the older woman gloriously naked. Though she was, too. Even so, Aurora could not help but love the sight of the brunette, especially naked.

            Maleficent frowned slightly, tilting her head back to look at Aurora, eyes half-lidded. She'd noticed the fingers had stopped their attentions, she'd been enjoying the feeling of the fingers through her hair, nails gently raking against her scalp. She wiggled slightly so her hips brushed against Aurora's own naked hips.

            "Mm...Why'd you stop?" Aurora smiled at the lazy tone, leaning down and brushing her lips against the corner of her lover's mouth, arms slowly sliding about her waist, tucking just beneath her breasts. The blonde pressed her face into the older woman's neck, brushing her lips across her neck, then to her shoulder and gently kissed the love bites left behind. Maleficent smiled softly, releasing a slow breath as she continued to relax in the arms of the young woman.

            "You're too cute...I wanted to look at you again..." Aurora murmured softly, lips brushing the shell of her ear, causing the brunette to shiver slightly in her grasp. The taller woman gave a small moan and wriggled her hips against Aurora's, causing the blonde to flush and tighten her hold on the brunette.

            "You're a flatterer, King..." Aurora smirked, leaning down to graze the delicate earlobe with her teeth, fighting the urge to grin at the shiver that caused. Maleficent adjusted slightly, placing Aurora's hand on her left breast, letting her feel the already stiffened peak like a hot knife point in her palm, feeling that heat spread throughout her own body.

            "It's not flattery if it's true...you're beautiful, breathtaking...Sometimes I wonder if this is just luck..." Maleficent chuckled, amused, teasing, even as she arched her back, breast into the younger woman's palm, ass against her lovers pubic mound. She pulled away much to Aurora's annoyance.

            "Luck had nothing to do with this." She says simply, though there is a teasing tone to her voice as she stands and stretches, hands running through her hair, body framed by the dim light of sunset through the high-rise window. Aurora didn't have a witty comeback, instead stuck staring at this gorgeous woman. She wasn't real, she couldn't be. She could only be one of those beings her aunties used to tell her about from the old country, Faeries, Fae. It was the only way to explain how unnaturally beautiful Maleficent Winger was, and how she'd so easily and quickly ensnared her very soul.

             She was brought back to earth by the feel of full red lips against hers, eyes fluttering shut as her lover kissed her, dressed in only her favorite robe, hanging open. Though idealistically she could access the treasure beneath the robe, when Maleficent wore it she was out of reach, almost, and that just made it seem that much more alluring. When the older woman broke the kiss she moved towards her bedroom door, leaving Aurora to flounder in budding arousal. 

            "What do you want for breakfast, Beastie?" Aurora smiled at the use of her pet-name. She'd been given the name the Beast in the rink, her temper really shined through during her more intense matches. Maleficent had taken the nickname and turned it into something more endearing, and Aurora couldn't bring herself to mind.

            The blonde girl stretched in the plush bed and rolled, not as gracefully as her lover, out of the bed. She thought for a moment as she looked for one of Maleficent's longer shirts, liking the feel of it on her skin. "Mmm....well, I'm assuming you're going to cook so that takes you off the menu." It was a terrible joke but the brunette could not hide the smile that accompanied her eye roll. The pair made their way out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. "Let's keep it basic?" Maleficent nodded, patting the counter as she glanced back at the younger woman. Aurora grinned and hopped up on the counter. She was never good at cooking, so would often simply sit nearby and watch.

            "I can do that. The usual then? Coffee?" Aurora nodded, smiling warmly as she reached up into the cupboard just above and behind her, pulling out what she needed for coffee. She managed to tug the coffee maker closer, leaning over to the sink for the water before putting it all back together, grinning as a moment after she switched it on, delicious dark liquid began to drip into the pot.

            They worked on breakfast in relative silence, the sound of sizzling bacon and eggs the only sound. Aurora eventually hopped off the counter, coming up to stand just beside her lover, the blonde's forehead just reaching  Maleficent's collarbone. The height difference was often teased by the brunette, finding the pouting girl adorable. Aurora insisted she would have another growth spurt, but at nearly 18 already that was not very likely.

            Maleficent smiled as she felt the shorter girl slip beneath her arm now that the more volatile cooking of the bacon was done, pressing up against her front, nuzzling her cheek into Maleficent's chest, resting quietly. Maleficent glanced down, brushing her lips against her forehead, murmuring a soft endearment against her skin. Aurora smiled warmly at the affection, pulling away only when Maleficent began serving up breakfast onto a large plate beside the stove. Aurora took the hot pans and set them in the dry sink to be washed once they'd cooled down.

            The couple made their way into the living room with breakfast and coffee, Maleficent settling on the sofa, Aurora preferring the floor as she used the coffee table to set her plate on. The older woman just smiled at the younger girl, then sipped her coffee as she enjoyed breakfast, turning on the news. Aurora wasn't one for the news, not because she was willfully ignorant, but rather she just did not enjoy the sensationalism of televised news programs. She preferred her newspapers and online articles, though even they were prone to sensationalism more and more lately.

            As the woman on the screen reported on that morning's celebrity guest for their news segment, there was a sudden pause, and a marquee began to run beneath her, a red square appeared just to the right and beneath her with bold letters spelling out "BREAKING NEWS." The silence was deafening, both women's eyes wide at the scene unfolding on the television.

            "...and police are on the lookout for the shooter, witnesses claim he ran north-east towards the subway, and seemed to be acting alone. We are not yet sure if Stefan King has survived--My apologies, we've just gotten word his body was found in his office. He has been confirmed dead." Maleficent did not bother to continue to listen, instead her eyes fell to Aurora who trembled on the floor. She waited a long moment, her hand reaching out to gently touch her shoulder, but as the blonde winced away she also flinched and pulled back.

            "I..I need to go." Maleficent nodded, watching her stand, and stood with her.

            "I'll go with you, i-" Aurora shook her head, moving into the bedroom and coming back out, dressed.

            "No, it's fine, I'm fine, I...I need to be alone." Maleficent nodded slowly. She never knew her own parents, but their loss still ached deep inside her.

            "I understand...let me call a car for you." Aurora simply nodded, not looking at her lover. Maleficent called up a car, and walked Aurora quietly to her door.

            "Aurora...I love you...if you need anything..." Aurora nodded, turning her head just slightly so Maleficent's lips caught just the corner of her mouth. Without another word Aurora was gone, leaving Maleficent feeling unsure, and incredibly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't sure if I WAS gonna continue this fic, but it's nice, I like it. I haven't abandoned my other fics, but it's difficult to write, plus I've recently started school. In any case, here you go, a bit more. I know it might not be what you expected, but it's what I've givenyou! muahahahaaaaaa  
> Let me know what you think, kudos are great, but I would love comments please!


End file.
